The Lay-By
by lessbitchingmorestitching
Summary: A sexy Carla and Peter car experience one shot set immediately after their scenes in tonight's coronation street (12th August 2019)


Carla and Peter embrace in a sexy, flirtatious kiss before realising they have nowhere to go for the much needed alone time they desperately craved, Peter flicks the car key behind his back with the sound of him unlocking the car pleasing Carla placing a massive smile across the stunning face of her

"Is that a set of keys in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me" she asks flirtatiously

"Both. I know a lovely little lay-by on the way to the airport"

"Yeah, go on then, but you might not want to leave your meter running, we could be some time" Carla smiles and then runs off to the car laughing, Peter follows with a massive grin on his face, excited to finally be getting back into bed with Carla after so long, this is the moment he's been waiting for and he was to be sure not to disappoint, not that he could ever disappoint Carla but that was something unknown to him.

The short journey to the lay-by was an interesting one filled with sexual tension, Carla's hand remained on Peter's thigh for the entire journey teasing him with what was about to come next, slowing edging closer to his crotch but being careful not to distract him too much whilst he was driving as after all, she wanted to make it to the lay-by. Peter was staring at her, taking in her beauty and especially playing attention to her boobs and crotch thinking about what was going to come next, what he was going to do to them, and how finally after so long he was going to be getting intimate with Carla again, it was all he thought about in their time apart, he had been waiting for this day to happen and in all honesty it felt like he had hit the jackpot, it was his chance to please her, let her get away from everything that had been going on recently and most importantly show her how much she means to him and that he views himself as much more than her carer, he wants to be there for her as her boyfriend not as a carer, he was more than interested in being her boyfriend over carer and wants to use this as a chance of proving that to her.

"Eyes on the road please Mr" Carla grabbed his chin, moving his face back onto the road, "you can admire me in a bit", Peter bit his bottom lip at her touch but regaining his attention onto the road, he wants to keep her safe anyway, the lip biting did something to Carla, she can't help but find him so attractive, especially when he's driving but she kept it to herself as she didn't want to be even more of a distraction, in a short while they'll be at the lay-by and then she can let out what he does to her.

Peter placed his hand down to change gear, Carla placing her hand on top of his, it was crazy how much her touch can send him into overdrive. _Seriously why do they put damn speed limits on these roads_, he thought to himself wanting to be at their destination already, time feels so much longer when they're waiting in anticipation for something spectacular to happen, something they've been waiting so long for.

After what felt like an eternity Peter pulled over into the lay-by he mentioned not so long before, it was a quiet one so they weren't distracted by people going past or the chance of getting caught. After turning the car off they both turned to face each other, their eyes locking together and they can see in each others eyes just how much they love each other and how much they both want this. They both lean in for a kiss, the passion roaring between them, both taking deep breaths knowing how turned on they both are by each other.

"It's been so long, you have no idea what I'm about to do to you" Peter let out, the heat rushing around Carla's body leaving her with a tingly feeling unable to cope with the thoughts of what that man was about to do to her, she was ready to take him, all of him after so long apart and it was something that she couldn't wait for.

"Someone's eager" she replied, but he knew that she felt exactly the same way.

Peter unbuckled his seat-belt in a hurry, got out of the car and into the back seat

"Come and join me" he whispered rubbing the back seat in the way that he was about to rub her.

Carla got out of the car and joined Peter in the back seat before Carla even had the chance to get comfortable Peter grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into him, kissing her passionately as if they had never kissed before and he wanted to make a lasting impression, he slipped his tongue into her welcoming mouth, Carla immediately felt his bulge press into her making her want to take him even more as he began to rub himself against her, pressing his body into hers which was something that she missed and had craved for so long, she could not believe that was about to get lucky enough to experience Peter Barlow again.

Carla lays down on the back seats, Peter climbs on top of her making do with the little space that they have, Peter moves his hand up her top and onto her boob, exploring the areas that he has missed so intensely throughout their time apart

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Peter asks gently wanting to be sure she didn't feel pressured into doing anything

"As ready as you are, I've been waiting just as long as you have, I have needs too you know"

"If you want to stop at any time just say okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want to"

Carla places her lips into his "I want this", she moves herself slightly down in the cramped space and leaves little kisses all over his chest, he loved the warm wet feeling of her lips placed on him, he unbuttons his trousers for her and struggles to take them off in the tiny space they're confined too, once they're off Carla places a gentle kiss onto his bulge and then removes his boxers, taking his erect cock into her mouth, starting with just the tip and then pushing it down her so she starts gagging for him, she can feel his cock at the back of her throat, whilst in an almost upright position Peter slips his hands behind her back and unhooks her bra sliding it off of her perfect body and placing it under the seats, she removes his penis from her mouth for a second so he can remove her top, missing the warm feeling of it inside her mouth, with her top half now exposed Peter instructs her to lay back down where she was before and he places his penis in between her boobs, grabbing them together with his hands and watching his penis move between her boobs as he fucks her tits, the tits that he had been longing to see for so long and picturing inside his head before this moment.

Carla slides her jeans off of her as Peter continues to play with her boobs, sliding her finger down her underwear and starting to play with herself, placing a finger inside of her vagina teasing Peter with the sight. He enjoys watching her pleasure herself but gets jealous by the action, _that should be my job_ he thinks to himself moving down slowly to remove her underwear from her delicate body and then places his own tongue onto her clit, making her moan with the warm sensation as he twirls his tongue around her, the feeling in her vagina strong as she gets more and more aroused by him, her feet pushing against the back door of the car as she struggles to keep still with what he's doing to her, caressing her in all the right places, he clearly hasn't lost his touch since the last time she got to experience him

"Fuckkk" she moans to herself, hearing her moan makes Peter more turned on as he pulls his lips away from her vagina, plants a kiss onto her soft breasts and moves back up to her facial lips, planting a kiss on them as she tastes herself on them, he slips a finger into her vagina moving it up and down whilst she takes his huge penis into her hand and gently begins to move, the feeling rushing to his head immediately as he struggles to even keep his finger inside of her with how paralysed he is at her touch, she has the ability to make him weak and she owns it.

He places his hands through her hair "you are amazing" he lets out between his deep breaths as she continues rubbing his penis as he lets out little moans into her hair. She lets go of his penis and brings his body closer to hers, wanting to feel their naked bodies touch again for the first time in ages, she wanted to make this special, this wasn't flirtatious sex, this was making love with your soulmate again for the first time in a long time, she wanted to just relax and let their bodies touch as they take in how good it feels, she guides his penis into her vagina placing it inside of her as she prepares herself to take him again, knowing how good it is going to feel after so long, she places her hands onto his ass and squeezes it as he thrusts into her using it as a way to control the moans she was letting out, Peter was feeling how tight she was around his penis as he was thrusting, making the most of every moment he spent inside of her taking in how good it felt and how much he missed being inside her, knowing their bodies were connected and knowing this is physically the closest to her that he can ever be. He's thrusting into her slowly because they want to make this moment last forever, it feels so good for the both of them and is exactly the type of release they both need after what they've been through recently.

He kisses her neck whilst continuing to slowly move in and out of her body knowing that she loves being kissed on the neck as she closes her eyes, involuntarily raises her body into his and lets out a soft moan, "this is everything I could've dreamed of" she tells him as he cups her face and places yet another soft kiss onto her lips, taking a moment to look down her naked body to see just how beautiful she really is, he couldn't believe that body is all his, he places his hands onto her waist, grabbing it gently as he prepares himself to cum inside of her, they both let out a moan together as he takes one final thrust into her and releases himself, his penis really soaking up how wet she truly is. Their hearts are racing as they both reached climax, their breathing heavy as it struggles to keep up with them.

"That was incredible" she barely makes out

"I'm so glad we waited, it was so worth the wait, you feel amazing" he replies, "even if it was inside a small car with not enough space to show you exactly what I can do to you and how I can make you feel"

She smiles back at him "maybe next time we can do it somewhere with a bit more space, but I enjoyed the task of making it work in a cramped space, it was fun in the car you've got to admit" she places a kiss on his lips as she speaks

"I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you" he admits, placing his arm around her body although struggling with the tiny space they've got to work with

"Make sure you get this car properly cleaned before you take any more customers in here yeah" She advises him, them both letting out a laugh with this sentence.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this as it's not my usual type of smut and I feel like there's not really much to it and not actually that much smut, but I wanted to upload it anyway so let me know what you think and if you like it! **

**As always thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! x**


End file.
